


Scraps in the wind

by Shadowsbeforelight



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowsbeforelight/pseuds/Shadowsbeforelight
Summary: John Laurens' reaction to his Alexander marrying another





	

Shaking hands gripped the letter, reading and rereading the flowing words, searching for some kind of sign that this was a joke. Alex, his Alex, is getting married. The words blur as brown eyes flood with tears, and the letter slips from his hands as his mind tries to comprehend what he had just read. With a few short words, John Laurens heart shatters irreparably. He thinks back to all those nights in a shared tent, back to stolen kisses and forbidden love, back to those long days of listening to Alex talk and talk and talk about creating a legacy. He collapses into a chair and laughs mockingly. ‘Yr affectionate A Hamilton’ indeed. Alex was never his, and john had been a fool to think so. Their love was unnatural, a mistake. ‘My dear Laurens’. The words mock him as he pours over every letter from Alex he saved, taking in the words of love and devotion, until he comes across one letter in which Alex talks about never wanting a wife. A sudden rage overtakes him and John tears the paper into pieces. Exiting the tent, he walks to the river his troops are camped near and stands on the bank watching the dark swirling waters that remind him all too well of Alex. Right as the wind picks up, he releases the torn letter and what he's as the breeze carries little scraps of parchment away from a broken man with a shattered heart. He laughs at himself. ‘I’m married’ he thinks ‘Why am I letting this get to me?’ But he knows the answer, even as he thinks the question. It’s a matter of love. He doesn’t love Martha, he never did. He married her to prevent scandal. This is not the case with Alex. Alexander loves this woman, John knows from the tone of his letters, the same tone he used for John himself. ‘Betsey’ he calls her, and John hates her. He hates her because she has what he never could have- Alex. Alex, his reason for facing each day, his reason for surviving his imprisonment in Pennsylvania. In the haze of sorrow, he decides holding back in battle is no longer an option. Days later, his troops notice their leader’s newfound recklessness, as if he no longer cared if he lived. They would note that he would only get worse, until one day he didn't survive, and left the man who broke his heart with his own unending sorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is unfinished, and will be edited and reposted when I do finish it


End file.
